croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
August 2013
30th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 3 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 3 House Martin. (JAH) * 29th – South Norwood CP: The remaining cygnet has gone but parents remain. 3 Cormorant, Shoveler, Mistle Thrush, singing Willow Warbler, Jackdaw. (JAH) * 28th – South Norwood CP: Whinchat. (per JAH) * 26th - Waddon Ponds: 2 Canada Geese when I arrived and another 26 flew in in three flocks, 82 Mallards, 1 juvenile/female Scaup, 6 Tufted Ducks, 6 adult & 1 young Moorhens, 63 Coots, 4 Little Grebes including 1 sitting on nest, 15 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Grey Wagtail, c75 Feral Pigeons. (JB) * 26th - Wandle Park: 1 Canada Goose on pond, 1 Black-headed Gull. (JB) * 26th - Riddlesdown: 12 Swifts heading north about 2pm (JB) * 26th – South Norwood Lake: pair Great Crested Grebe with 3juv, 28 Tufted Duck, 2juv Sparrowhawks, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 11 Chiffchaff (2singing) 1 Goldcrest, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Jackdaw (over) Chaffinch, Goldfinch. (JW/GH) * 25th – South Norwood Lake: 9 am,10:45am, Pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv, 32 Tufted Duck + total of 16 young, with 2 young Mallard, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, c8 Chiffchaff, c12 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 1 Goldcrest, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, Goldfinch ( JW/ GH) * 23rd - South Norwood CP: Kingfisher flying across the lake at about 6am. (Mark Hartshorn) * 23rd - Coulsdon: Hobby circling close to St Andrew's Church, 17:00-17:10 (London Birders - Paul Sell) * 23rd - Riddlesdown: 8 Skylarks, 2 Bullfinches, c60 Goldfinches in two flocks. Migration has started with 2 Swallows heading south and at least five Willow Warblers (one singing very quietly) on site, along with a Whitethroat and several Chiffchaffs. (JB) * 22nd - Waddon Ponds: 2 Little Grebes (1 on nest), far fewer Canada Geese today and no sign of Greylag or Egyptian Goose. 2 pairs of Moorhen both with one youngster. 9 Black-headed Gulls. (JB) 1 Greylag Goose, 38 Canada Goose, 64 Mallard, 3 Tufted Duck,5 Moorhen, 35 Coot, 18 Black-headed Gull including VBA, 1 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 9 House Sparrow. (Dave Warren) * 21st - Waddon Ponds: brief visit. 1 ringed Egyptian Goose (BTO 1420768), 1 Greylag, 50-60 Canada Geese (at least 1 ringed), Moorhens incl 1 young, Coots, Tufted Ducks, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Black-headed Gull. (JB) * 19th - Farthing Downs: 3 Buzzards (one over Boxers Wood, 2 thermalling near Old Coulsdon), 2 Stock Doves, Yellowhammer, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Bullfinch, 5+ Linnets. (JB) * 19th – South Norwood Lake: 08:30-10:30hrs. c20 Tufted Duck + total of18 young from 3 broods, Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv , 1juv Sparrowhawk, Stock Dove calling, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 nuthatch, 4 Chiffchaff, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 3 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch. (JW) * 18th – South Norwood Lake: 9am/10:30am. pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv, c10 Tufted Duck with broods of 8-7 &3, 2 Lesser Blacked-backed Gull( over) 1 Stock Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 juv Sparrowhawk, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw( on playing fields)2 House Sparrow (JW) * 17th – South Norwood CP: two Shoveler. (JAH) * 17th – South Norwood Lake: 9-10:30am. 20 Tufted Duck + 3 broods of 3, 8 & 7 (with 2 young mallard that have been with tufted brood for 10 days), Great Crested Grebe with 3 juv (1 independent), 1 Cormorant, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull over, 1 Stock Dove (calling), 1 Green Woodpecker, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Dunnock, 2 Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Coal Tit, c60 Carrion Crow (on playing fields), 3 House Sparrow. (JW) * 15th – South Norwood CP: 2 Sparrowhawk, Reed Warbler, Coal Tit, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 14th – South Norwood CP: juv. Common Buzzard, 2 Reed Warblers. (JAH) * 13th – South Norwood CP: Hobby, Kingfisher (JAH) * 12th – South Norwood CP: Egyptian Goose, Common Sandpiper. (JAH) * 11th - South Norwood CP: Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe, Hobby, 2 Mistle Thrush, Coal Tit. (JAH) * 8th – South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan + 1 young. Sadly the other one has perished. 2 Cormorant, Garden Warbler, Goldcrest, Jackdaw, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 1st – Warlingham: Buzzard soaring for some time p.m (MJN